Captain Snape
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. "La nuit s'effilochait, et l'aube s'étirait à l'horizon. Draco avait le goût de Harry sur les lèvres, et son pull autour des épaule." Au cours d'une soirée en boite, Draco rencontre Harry. TW drogues
1. Waves of sound

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que la saga ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Queen Rowling.

Pour une fois, c'est pas un OS, il aura sans doute une deuxième partie (enfin, je sais pas trop). C'est mon hommage à Alan Rickman, j'ai fais un petit mélange entre un DJ que j'adore et Snape (Captain Hook / Snape, t'as vu).

Attnetion, ça parle de drogue et d'enivrement, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis M.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Captain Snape !**

* * *

« Je lève mon verre à Captain Snape ! » lança Draco, un verre en l'air, avachi sur le canapé de Blaise.

Enfin ! Depuis le temps – une éternité – qu'il attendait cette soirée : son artiste préféré passait dans sa ville et ses potes étaient chauds pour sortir.

« Moi aussi ! répondit le noir, sa cigarette à la place du verre.

\- Et moi donc ! » s'exclama Pansy, levant un pied : ses mains étant toutes occupées à rouler un pétard.

Pour l'occasion, elle s'était teint les cheveux en rose et bleu, Draco espérait que les videurs apprécient son excentricité. Se faire refouler devant la porte ne faisait pas partie du plan, mais alors pas du tout.

23 heures. Plus qu'un heure à trépigner, il avait bien attendu un mois alors une heure serait largement surmontable. Le blond se resservit du risotto, il n'aimait pas boire le ventre vide, ne tenant pas particulièrement à l'alcool et puis, le plat de Blaise était excellent.

En parlant de celui-ci, il échangea un baiser avec Pansy et Draco détourna les yeux, dégoûté, essayant de calmer son estomac qui protestait. Se sentir comme la 5e roue du carrosse n'avait rien d'agréable, cependant le célibat lui convenait. No boyfriend, no problem. Et... sérieux, il se demandait combien de microbes Pansy et Blaise échangeaient entre chaque léchage de langue. Ce soir, il allait se dégotter quelqu'un et passer la soirée en bonne compagnie, il avait même élaboré une technique de drague pour l'occasion ! Ses deux meilleurs amis passaient leur temps à se bécoter, hors de question qu'il supporte ce spectacle durant toute une soirée. Puis, il avait passé une mauvaise semaine, il avait besoin de se retourner le cerveau et d'enlacer quelqu'un. De se sentir aimé même si tout ne serait qu'un effet de la drogue.

« Il est super bon ton risotto, Blaise. » intervient Draco quand son ami termina de nettoyer les amydales de sa copine.

Blaise lui sourit en guise de réponse, et le blond se dit qu'il chercherait quel nombre de bactéries contenait une bouche humaine, il avait besoin de savoir. **(1)**

23H15 seulement, Salazar que le temps passait lentement.

Finalement, ils partirent une demie heure plus tard, après s'être fait chacun un mélange de jus d'orange et d'alcool. Ils arrivèrent peu avant minuit devant le complexe et Draco sentit son estomac se tordre d'excitation. Le Pou du Lard lui avait manqué. Le parking était déjà bien plein et ils retrouvèrent Neville, un vague ami de Blaise, occupé à discuter avec une jolie blonde, assise dans le coffre de sa voiture. Les baffles diffusaient la musique, la voiture tremblait sous le coup des basses, la jeune fille balançait des pieds dans le vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant leurs voix et se présenta avec une révérence.

« Je m'appelle Luna. Vous êtes des amis de Neville ? Alors vous êtes mes amis, dans ce cas. »

Draco sourit devant tant de candeur. Le jeune homme se mit en quête d'un vendeur, abandonnant Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient rejoint Luna dans le coffre de la voiture. Il avisa un garçon avec un sarouel bariolé, accompagné d'un roux.

« Vous vendez quelque chose ? » demanda Draco sans préambule, arrivé à leur hauteur.

L'approche était peu être trop directe, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des inconnus. Le roux releva la tête, ses pupilles complètement dilatées et ses doigts qui battaient un rythme n'existant que dans sa tête indiqua au blond qu'il avait pris quelque chose. Le rouquin lui fit un énorme sourire. Et c'était de la bonne apparemment. L'échange se passa sans aucune parole, en silence, hormis le froissement du billet et le bruit d'un sachet que l'on ouvre et referme.

« Merci ! Et passez une bonne soirée, les salua Draco.

\- Toi aussi, répondit le jeune homme au sarouel.

Jusqu'ici, Draco ne lui avait accordé aucune importance cependant lorsque que leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, le brun esquissa un sourire et le corps de Draco se réchauffa. Bordel. Une fois dans la salle, fallait qu'il le repère et jette son dévolu sur lui. Peut-être qu'ils étaient du même bord.

Draco rejoint ses amis, Pansy fumait un autre pétard, qu'il refusa quand elle lui proposa. Minuit vingt, la file d'attente s'allongeait devant l'entrée. Ils furent à l'intérieur dix minutes plus tard.

La salle se chauffait doucement, le DJ commençait timidement. Dans une demie heure, tout au plus, ce serait la folie et la salle serait pleine à craquer, au point que lever le bras devenait un exploit. Pour le moment, il pouvait circuler librement sans devoir se frayer un passage à travers les corps en sueur et les bières instables. Draco abandonna ses amis devant les basses et commanda un diabolo grenadine. La serveuse percée au nez lui lança un regard septique, il s'en foutait, il aurait tout le temps pour s'enivrer. Chaque chose en son temps. Tout en essayant de ne pas renverser son verre – ses mains tremblotaient – il se dirigea vers la terrasse ouverte. A l'abri des regards, il avala ce que lui avait vendu le roux... puis faillit recracher en le découvrant en face de lui, avec son acolyte en sarouel, marchant d'un pas nonchalant vers lui. Il s'assit à côté de Draco tandis que son ami restait debout, semblant attendre quelqu'un, il trépignait sur place et jetait de fréquents coups d'œils vers l'entrée.

« Salut, enfin re-salut, sourit le brun. Je m'appelle Harry, et mon pote, c'est Ron.

\- Hé. Moi, c'est Draco.

\- Tu vas voir c'est génial. » lâcha Ron tout en remettant nerveusement son chapeau. Il ajouta pour lui-même : « Putain elle fout quoi Hermione ? », puis à voix haute, « je vous laisse, je vais à la recherche de ma copine. »

Ron s'éloigna à grand pas, retourna à l'intérieur du complexe. Draco fit une légère grimace, une douce panique l'envahit : il ne connaissait pas Harry, les inconnus l'effrayaient, qu'allait-il lui dire ? En ayant pris quelques substances, c'était facile d'aborder quelqu'un, de le charmer, l'affaire devenait plus compliquée quand il était sobre. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Harry, le jeune homme avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et fumait sa cigarette, les yeux dans le vague. Le brun releva soudainement les yeux et croisa le regard insistant de Draco. Il rougit.

« Bon, alors toi aussi tu viens pour Captain Snape ? » demanda Harry en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette par le nez.

Parler musique, parfait ! Draco savait être bavard sur ce sujet, et puis il laisserait Harry prendre le contrôle de la discussion et l'alimenter, parler c'était pas son truc, il préférait écouter. Ainsi la conversation dura un bon quart d'heure. Et brusquement le cœur de Draco s'emballa, le jeune homme arrêta momentanément de respirer, l'extase l'envahit si fortement qu'il trembla sur son siège. Il se laissa couler – il retrouva – son monde où tout n'était que musique, amour et volupté. Oh et puis importe s'il était dépendant à cette drogue, c'était trop bon, c'était comme le sexe mais en mille fois mieux. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, Harry le fixait, ses grands yeux verts inquiets. Draco eut envie de caresser sa barbe, et de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Ça va. C'est... C'est monté d'un coup et vachement fort, en fait.

\- Ok. Pas de souci. Mais tu m'as fait peur. » grommela Harry.

Draco n'était pas assez perché pour dire à Harry qu'il était mignon de s'inquiéter pour lui, néanmoins il le pensa très fort. Le jeune homme se leva, il avait besoin d'aller dans le son. Il effleura la joue de Harry du bout des doigts en passant près de lui.

« J'y vais. On se reverra... peut-être. » ajouta t-il quand il vit que la population avait doublé de volume.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il tenta de chercher ses amis, cependant il lui était impossible de distinguer qui était qui dans ce brouhaha de corps et de peinture brillante. Alors qu'il se laissait engloutir par la marrée humaine, on lui toucha l'épaule. Il se retourna, tout en cherchant à repousser l'ennemi. Harry, souriant largement, dissipa ses craintes.

« On s'est retrouvé finalement. »

Son souffle caressait son oreille, Draco eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le sentir plus près contre lui. Il lui sourit simplement, puis ses dents se serraient les unes contre les autres, il ne voulait pas parler.

« Fais attention à tes dents » conseilla Harry, tout en l'attirant vers lui. Une jeune fille, des traits de peinture luminescents couvrant ses joues ainsi que son front, passa à côté d'eux, elle renversa de la bière aux pieds de Draco. « Et aux porteurs de bière. » rajouta Harry avec un sourire.

Les pensées de Draco ralentissaient, la drogue l'anesthésiait, les basses résonnaient en écho dans son corps, faisaient battre son cœur. Harry l'avait un peu repoussé, Draco s'était détaché de lui à contre-cœur. Il se laissa happer par la musique fermant les yeux.

« Faut que je danse. » articula t-il à Harry.

Draco tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la foule remuante et déjà en sueur. Des doigts moites se refermèrent sur son poignet. Harry, devina t-il. Ils se trouvèrent une place une distance peu raisonnable des caissons et dans un trou de monde. Il ne savait plus où donner des yeux entre les lasers, la scène décorée, les masques des artistes qui mixaient, les visages colorés de peintures... D'ailleurs, il lui faudrait jeter un œil au line-up pour voir quand Captain Snape passait.

Draco s'enivra de la musique, de son corps qui vibrait en même temps que les basses, des inconnus dansant partout et contre lui, de la présence de Harry qu'il sentait derrière lui.

* * *

Il ne sut jamais si sa transe dura quelques minutes ou bien plus d'une heure, il ressentait le son, il _**était**_ le son, les basses le maintenaient en vie et s'il arrêtait d'écouter le son, il en mourrait certainement. Harry lui secoua l'épaule, Draco revient partiellement sur terre.

« Viens prendre l'air et boire un coup. » lui cria t-il à l'oreille.

Trop groggy pour refuser, Draco se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur. Il remit sa veste sur le chemin et eut l'impression d'être congelé sur place en posant le pied dehors. Pourtant, l'air fais lui fit grand bien et il reprit totalement ses esprits. Un sale goût envahissait sa bouche, sa langue était pâteuse et ses dents lui faisaient mal.

Assis par terre ou dans des fauteuils en plastique rouge, les tranceux récupéraient, fumaient une cigarette – et pas que cela, d'après l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait de certaines – ou se réhydrataient à renfort de bière. Le visage fermé, les vigiles, arpentaient la terrasse, marchaient entre les groupes, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'anormal ou de suspect. Draco détourna le regard de l'un d'entre eux, effrayé qu'on puisse lire sur son visage qu'il venait de se prendre une perche phénoménale. Il s'assit au sol, le dos contre une barrière, attendit Harry qui commandait au comptoir.

« Ça fait vachement du bien de sortir, merci ! » s'exclama Draco quand son acolyte revint.

Fallait vraiment qu'il desserre les dents pour parler, ou il aurait des cloques à la langue d'ici peu.

« De rien. Et bois, tu te sentiras mieux. Faut que tu t'hydrates, dit Harry en lui tendant un des deux verres qu'il tenait.

\- Mais... je t'en paierais un autre tout à l'heure, affirma Draco, après deux ou trois gorgées, gêné d'avoir une dette.

\- Tout à l'heure... Ou à une prochaine soirée. » dit Harry sur le ton de la confidence.

La vague d'extase se retirait tout doucement, cependant sa vision floue **(2)** lui indiquait qu'il allait se reprendre une bonne perche dès qu'il entrerait dans le son. Ils n'avaient plus de besoin de crier pour s'entendre. Salazar, la bière le ramenait à la vie ! Harry vint s'asseoir près du blond et poussa un soupir quand il étendit ses jambes devant lui. Sa tête bascula en arrière, il alluma sa cigarette et souffla sa fumée vers le ciel. Draco put à l'observer à nouveau à son insu, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage et ses lèvres devenaient rouges et gonflées à force d'avoir été trop mordues.

Il se demanda ce que faisaient Blaise et Pansy et s'ils s'amusaient. Il eut envie de prendre la main de Harry, et de respirer à plein poumon son odeur.

« J'tombe amoureux quand je prends ça. » lâcha Harry, relevant la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard était trouble et ses pupilles énormes.

Draco le fixa frontalement. Devait-il comprendre quelque message caché ? Manque de chance, la vague lui léchait les pieds, sa capacité de réflexion s'en était allée.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-il simplement.

Le sourire de Harry le troubla, cette fois, il eut envie de l'embrasser, de goûter à ces lèvres carmines et pleines. Sa paume était toujours moite quand il la prit pour se relever, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air.

Draco eut une montée fulgurante après seulement quelques minutes dans le son, il en tremblait de bonheur. Harry le rattrapa et le maintint contre son torse, il ne s'était pas senti tomber.

« Bois et danse, ça va aller. »

Était-ce la perche monumentale qu'il se prenait, le corps de Harry contre le sien ou l'atmosphère surchauffée de la salle qui le rendait si bouillonnant? La bière et ses glaçons lui firent du bien, encore.

Tandis qu'il se noyait dans la musique et les lumière, déconnecté de son corps, il percevait toujours Harry, dans son dos, qui le maintenant à la verticale. Pris d'un élan d'adrénaline, il pivota et attrapa le jeune homme par le cou. Les basses faisaient vibrer leurs corps, le visage de Harry apparaissaient flou, ce dernier, les mains sur les hanches de Draco, le colla plus étroitement contre son corps.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » confia le blond.

La drogue, l'ambiance le désinhibait. Il n'aurait jamais pu dire cela en temps normal, ni même être aussi proche d'une autre personne. En temps normal, il passait son temps à flipper.

« Alors fais-le. »

Le souffle de Harry caressa son cou quand il lui parla, et encouragea Draco. Nouant véritablement ses mains derrière la nuque du brun, il rapprocha leurs deux visages et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent maladroitement l'une contre l'autre. La musique résonnait partout autour d'eux, le cœur de Harry battait précipitamment dans sa poitrine, Draco le sentait cogner contre son torse, à moins que ce ne soit le sien. Il ne distinguait plus trop les limites de son corps.

Une main s'écrasa dans son dos, le faisant basculer en avant. Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents, une paille dans la bouche, Pansy tournait comme un papillon derrière lui, ses cheveux paraissaient plus fluo que jamais.

« Hé ben ! » lâcha son ami, son sourire dégoulinant de sous-entendus.

Dos à Harry, le blond fit la grimace et lui intima de se la fermer. Loin d'être fâché, Blaise lui donna une autre tape dans le dos et fendit la foule en direction de Pansy, qui tournait toujours.

« C'était qui ? demanda Harry dans son oreille, et la main enroulée autour de sa taille.

\- Mon meilleur pote.

\- Ok. Cool. » Pourtant le bras de Harry l'enlaçait toujours.

* * *

La nuit s'effilochait, et l'aube s'étirait à l'horizon. Les effets s'estompaient doucement, à regret il quittait peu à peu son cocon. Draco avait le goût de Harry sur les lèvres, et son pull autour des épaules. Il redoutait le retour à la réalité, quand il redeviendrait le mec flippé qu'il était. Mais pour l'instant, la musique l'habitait toujours, il n'avait pas à penser aux mauvaises choses. Le jeune homme n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis trois heures du matin, il s'était encore demandé si ceux-ci passaient une bonne soirée.

Il avait laissé Harry dans le son, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. La chaleur dans la salle était suffocante, malgré le litre de bière qu'il avait englouti, il se sentait toujours déshydraté. Les vigiles ne se déridaient pas, les tranceux avaient des étoiles plein les yeux. Parfois, entre deux transitions de musiques, Harry et Draco discutaient. Ce dernier n'était pas sûr de tout se souvenir le lendemain, mais il aimait bien quand Harry le prenait dans ses bras pour parler. Blaise s'assit lourdement à côté de lui, poussant un grand soupir et sortant le blond de ses pensées. Il lui dit qu'il avait perdu Pansy au bar et que celle-ci n'avait pas pris son téléphone avant de rajouter, après un silence :

« C'est terrible, mon gars. Cette soirée est putain de terrible ! »

Draco hocha la tête, parler correctement lui demandait trop d'effort, ses mâchoires claquaient et sa langue avait doublé de volume dans sa bouche.

« C'était qui le gars avec toi ?

\- Harry.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe, mais tu le connaissais déjà ? Fais attention à toi. »

Draco dodelina de la tête.

« J'crois... j'crois qu'on a eu un coup de foudre mutuel. »

Blaise ne parut pas convaincu.

« On se retrouve à huit heures ? »

Le temps que Draco acquiesce, Blaise était déjà retourné dans le son. Le blond le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, ressentant le besoin de prendre un bain de foule.

La deuxième salle, la plus petite, se vidait petit à petit, signe que la fin de la soirée s'annonçait, ainsi que le retour sur terre. La vague de son éloigna sa mélancolie, les bras de Harry l'apaisèrent. Ce dernier lui tendit son verre, et lui fit signe de boire.

« J'aime pas avoir des dettes. » soupira Draco dans son oreille.

Harry poussa le gobelet contre ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire dans le même geste.

* * *

La vague l'avait quitté, les lumières se rallumaient petit à petit et les basses faiblissaient. La dernière chanson se jouait et Draco avait envie de pleurer. Bientôt il retrouverait le monde réel et son lot d'angoisse. Et quand toutes les lumières se rallumèrent, quand la musique s'arrêta, il souhaita revenir huit heures en arrière, au début de la soirée, là où tout n'était que musique, amour et volupté.

Le dernier DJ fut salué de sifflements et d'applaudissements, les vigiles semblaient pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Comme prévu, il retrouva Blaise et Pansy devant la boite. Celle-ci eut un sourire attendri en voyant qu'il tenait la main de Harry.

« J'vous présente Harry. » dit simplement Draco.

Il ne voulait plus parler, juste se mettre en position fœtale et attendre la prochaine soirée. Harry l'entraîna un peu à l'écart du monde, et lui dit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Vidé de son énergie, Draco hocha la tête. Il était en pleine descente, en plus d'avoir à gérer la déprime post-soirée, il devait paraître normal aux yeux de Harry, et pas comme le gars complètement flippé qu'il était. Néanmoins, même s'il avait réduit son périmètre de sécurité à quelques dizaines de centimètres, toucher quelqu'un d'autre demeurait insurmontable.

Harry lui prit la main et l'enlaça, le blond n'eut pas la force de le repousser, et puis... il se sentait bien avec Harry. Peut-être que la drogue agissait toujours.

« J'ai envie qu'on se revoie. »

Il était partisan du No boyfriend, no problem. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter en couple, il avait oublié comment être proche et initier les contacts sans la drogue. Dans quoi se lancait-il ?

« Vraiment. »

Malgré sa panique grandissante, Draco avait aussi envie de le revoir.

* * *

1 La bouche contient 700 bactéries différentes et deux guignols qui s'embrassent pendant dix secondes échangent 80 millions de bactéries. Bon baiser :)

2 En gros, la drogue dilate carrément les pupilles et tant qu'elles sont énormes, la drogue fait toujours effet

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, merci à celleux qui laisseront des reviews. Kinder bueno et dragibus

Mello


	2. Another dimension

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que la saga ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Queen Rowling.

Bonne lecture, merci à celles qui ont reviewé :)

* * *

 **Captain Snape**

* * *

Ils avaient convenu de se voir un mercredi après-midi, Harry avait laissé Draco décider de l'heure et de l'endroit. Ses petits cachets ne faisaient plus effets depuis longtemps, alors il avait commencé à flipper dès le matin. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre et l'empêchait de respirer.

Il n'avait de cesse de penser à Harry depuis la soirée, allait-il se revoir en tant qu'amis, petits-amis, _kiss-friends_ ? De quoi allaient-ils parler ? Ils se connaissaient à peine.

Arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous, devant une station de métro fréquenté – Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils se voient en ville, dans un lieu animé –, l'assurance que le jeune homme avait essayé de rassembler s'en était allée. Même le pétard qu'il venait de fumer n'avait pas réussi à le détendre.

14 heures 58. Peut-être que Harry lui poserait un lapin ? Cette idée ne le répugnait pas totalement, il n'aurait plus à supporter son angoisse grandissante. Blaise et Pansy s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée d'un même genre, alors pourquoi ni l'un si l'autre n'avaient eu à se battre avec la panique ?

15 heures. Et si c'était lui qui partait ?

« Salut. » dit une voix dans son oreille.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner l'identité de la personne. Se cachant le visage d'une main à cause du soleil, il leva les yeux vers Harry et tenta de lui sourire.

« Salut. »

En se levant, Draco vacilla et Harry le retint par le bras.

« Ca va ?

\- O-ouais. Ça va. Tu... Tu veux qu'on se pose où ?

\- Où tu veux. » répondit doucement Harry contre lui.

Son regard était trop vert. Le cœur de Draco battait trop vite, ses palpitations lui donnaient le tournis et ses jambes semblaient en coton. Il lui paraissait qu'il pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment.

« Y a un café là-bas, croassa Draco. Pour qu'on se pose. »

Harry hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit dans la chaise.

Le ciel d'un bleu pur et les tenues légères ne laissaient en rien penser que l'hiver était encore présent. Un serveur se matérialisa presque aussitôt et prit leur commande.

« Un diabolo grenadine, dit Draco.

\- Un expresso, compléta Harry en allumant une cigarette. Noir comme mon âme. » ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Draco, qui se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Le blond se roula une cigarette, afin de s'occuper les mains. Ses doigts tremblaient, il n'arrivait plus à déglutir. Harry l'intimidait.

« Je suis content de te revoir. J'avais hâte. » souffla Harry avec sa fumée.

Et ses phrases à double sens n'arrangeaient pas sa gêne.

« Moi aussi. » murmura Draco.

La panique refluait lentement, elle lui léchait à peine les pieds. Tout semblait plus facile avec Harry.

« Parle-moi de toi, t'es bien silencieux. »

\- Je... j'aime pas parler de moi. Y a rien à dire, où c'est pas intéressant.

\- Je suis certain qu'il y a tout un tas de choses très intéressantes à propos de toi. »

Draco avait perdu toute contenance. Ordonnant à son cœur de cesser son bazar, il se força à prendre un air décontracté et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, qu'il arrête de paniquer. Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer. Harry lui sourit au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, comme pour l'encourager. Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer. Il ferma les yeux, afin de mieux se concentrer. La présence de Harry était déstabilisante et pourtant elle l'apaisait. Il aborda alors le sujet de ses passions, de sa volonté de devenir écrivain, du permis qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer. Harry buvait ses paroles, parfois son genou touchait celui de Draco et celui-ci se sentait tout chamboulé au moindre contact. Etait-il amoureux ? Absurde, ils se connaissaient à peine.

L'après-midi était passé une vitesse folle. Une fois la gêne dissipée, Draco avait eu l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami, comme si Harry et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme s'ils avaient été à l'école ensemble, et non pas depuis une semaine.

« Je paie pour nous deux. Il me faut de la monnaie. » intervient Harry quand Draco sortit un billet de son porte-feuille.

\- Je vais encore avoir des dettes ! Je ref...

\- C'est pas des dettes, le vois pas comme ça. »

La main du brun sur celle de Draco, qui avait malgré tout posé son billet sur la table, fut un argument plus convaincant. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, le contact de Harry l'embrasait.

Le temps s'était rafraîchi, quelques nuages assombrissaient le ciel. La terrasse se vidait petit à petit. Harry récupéra sa monnaie et attendit que Draco enfile son sac à dos et sa veste.

« Draco, je peux essayer quelque chose? » demanda Harry tout en se penchant brusquement vers lui.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, il se perdait dans les yeux trop verts et trop innocents de Harry, alors il souffla juste oui, incapable parler plus fort. Quand Harry l'embrassa, il perdit alors toute capacité de réflexion. Le baiser se termina trop vite à son goût et Harry lui souriait de toutes ses dents et les yeux brillants.

« Maintenant, on peut y aller. »

S'il avait été plus courageux, Draco l'aurait embrassé en retour.

« On... on peut aller marcher près du canal ? J'ai besoin de marcher et de prendre l'air.

\- Ça marche. »

La rue marchande était animée, le beau temps attirait foule d'adolescents et de famille. C'est vrai que les vacances avaient déjà commencé, se souvint Draco.

Parfois leurs épaules se frôlaient leurs paumes se frôlaient. Allait-il lui prendre la main ? Draco se cramponnait à la bandoulière de son sac comme si sa vie en dépendait. La situation le dépassait, il ne savait pas comment gérer tous ces sentiments qui grondaient dans sa poitrine ni comment interpréter les regards que Harry lui lançait. Il était nul en relation humaine. Sans qu'il y eut fait attention, Harry détacha doucement la main crispée de Draco et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Ça aussi, ça fait un moment que je voulais le faire. »

Son visage s'embrasa instantanément.

Vint le moment de se quitter. Draco avait besoin de souffler, de se retrouver seul et d'assimiler son flot d'émotion. La bouche de métro avalait et recrachait les citadins, le soleil s'enfonçait lentement derrière les immeubles. Le regard vert de Harry le paralysait toujours sur place, le brun avait gardé sa main dans la sienne.

« Alors... à... la prochaine ? » croassa Draco. Il ne savait pas trop si le terme « au revoir » convenait mieux, Harry fixait ses lèves depuis qu'ils étaient face à face, court-circuitant sa capacité de réflexion.

Tendrement, Harry alla caresser les cheveux blonds du bout des doigts, Draco perdit son souffle. Presque de façon incontrôlée, il fit un pas vers le brun. Ils étaient si proche à présent, et Harry fixait toujours les lèvres d'une façon qui affolait les battement du cœur du blond.

Sans le prévenir, Harry se pencha et captura les lèvres du blond, qui s'agrippa à la veste du jeune homme. Le contact et l'odeur de Harry lui faisait perdre pied, son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, lui faisant presque mal, pourtant il se sentait si bien. Ils se détachèrent à regret, Harry lova son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco, qui fut momentanément incapable de respirer, troublé.

« Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? »

Etait-il amoureux ? Très certainement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et merci si vous laissez des reviews. A la prochaine.

Mello


End file.
